A True Love
by Miss Lizzy Bennet
Summary: Wes always wanted to know if he would have a true love. He didn't pray for it to happen, but somehow, he knew he would feel it someday.


**A True Love**

**Pair: Wes/Jen**

**Rate: K+**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! I really hope you enjoy this one-shot, and please, make me happy and review!

XXX

"I can't believe it!" Wes exclaimed. He was at the room of the clock of tower checking the budget of the month, lifting his eyebrow every time he saw something wrong. Wes didn't enjoy the numbers, but he knew he had to finish his work.

Well, it was not necessarily his work. Jen was the one who took care of the budget, but she had got a cold, and Wes offered himself to do her work. Jen had insisted that she was perfectly well, and that she could make it without any problem, but the cold caught her really bad, putting her down with a fever. She didn't have any choice but to accept Wes' offer.

It was a normal day, and Katie, Trip and Lucas, were out working. Jen was resting, not because she wanted to, but because of her friends. They practically forced her to stay on her bed, and she did that so, even against her arguments that she was fine. Wes stayed to take a look at the budget, but his friends knew that he wanted to stay with Jen. Seeing that his friends were gone, Wes caught some papers, a pen, and a calculator to begin his work.

He was going fine, and he was almost in the middle of the budget, when suddenly, the calculator turned off. Wes lifted a brow and tried to turn it on again, but it didn't work. That was why he was exclaiming nervously some incoherent words. He couldn't believe on his luck when he realised that he had no option but to make the counts by himself.

"No, it can't be happening to me!" Wes said as he held the pen, ready to begin his long work. It took him an hour to finish everything, but he still had to check if there was something wrong. He sighed tiredly, resting his head on his hand.

"Why did this calculator had to break?" He asked himself. "It will take me here for half an hour or so!" He sighed loudly and looked at the papers on the front of him.

He was about to begin his work again when he heard some steps coming near him. He looked up and saw Jen, who was smiling at him. His heart jumped, he wasn't prepared to see that smile. It always made him feel out of the world , and full of joy. He loved that smile, but he didn't want her to see how it affected him, after all, he didn't know if she felt the same way he did for her.

Ignoring his heart, Wes smiled back at her, paying attention at her figure. She was wearing a sweatshirt and a sweatpants. Her hair was down and her face was showing signs of fatigue and paleness, but yet, her eyes were full of intelligence and kindness. Her lips were curved on the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He couldn't stop but thinking how pretty she was.

"Is something wrong, Wes?" Jen asked with curiosity. Wes smiled once more and looked at the papers again.

"Well, it is not that big deal." Wes said simply. "It's just that the calculator is not working, and now..."

"You'll have to finish it by yourself." Jen completed and sat by his side. Wes could feel the smell of peach from her hair, and he had to force himself to concentrate on his problem again.

"Yes." He said with a sigh. "I hate this. I really don't know how you can do this without complaining." Jen laughed at this, but stopped when she felt the pain of doing it. Wes looked at her worried.

"Jen, you shouldn't be here, you need to rest." He rested his hand over her forehead. "See? Your fever seems to be decreasing, but you still are not well." Jen smiled kindly.

"I'm fine, Wes, you don't need to worry about me." Wes was about to complain when Jen continued. "And besides, you need my help. C'mon, let me see those papers." Wes smiled and gave her the papers.

"It seems I have no choice, right?" Jen simply nodded and Wes chuckled. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Jen smiled.

"Who told you that I am stubborn? Frankly, Wes!" Knowing that he wasn't going to win that discussion, Wes simply smiled once more, and decided to watch Jen's work. The only problem was that he couldn't concentrate himself on the budget with Jen so close to him.

Wes always knew that the five senses were essential in the human's life. Why should we live if we couldn't hear, feel, touch or smell? The life wouldn't make sense, and Wes was aware of this fact. But when he was close to Jen, his senses drove him crazy. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to kiss her, and he wanted her to know how important she was for him.

Wes had never felt like this for anyone before, and it somehow, scared him. He didn't know how to act, and sometimes, he didn't know what to say. He remembered that once, Phillip, his steward and friend, had told him about the love. It had been in a year ago, but Wes still could remember it.

_"Phillip, how can we know that we love someone? In the romantic aspect, I mean." Wes asked his steward. Phillip smiled kindly at Wes and thought for a moment._

_"It is not an easy question, master Wesley." Phillip said fatherly. "But I will do my best to answer you." Wes smiled and sat on the sofa._

_"Oh right, I'm listening."_

_"You will know that you love someone, when notice that you would do anything to see the other person happy. You will even sacrifice yourself if you have to." Phillip smiled at Wes and continued. "You see, master Wesley, love is always patient and kind, it is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it's never rude or selfish. It does not take offense, and it is not resentful. The love is the one of the most beautiful things of this world." Phillip finished and Wes thought for a moment._

_"I've never felt like this before." Phillip smiled kindly._

_"You will, master Wesley, you will."_

Wes smiled at himself. Phillip was right, now he knew what he did mean. He would do anything if it meant that Jen would be happy. And even if she didn't love him back, he really needed her to know, how he felt for her. He was about to call her, when she looked at him smiling.

"Here it is, Wes." She said happily. "Your work is done." Wes smiled and decided to tell her his feelings. He rested a hand on her cheek and caressed it gently. Jen gazed him with surprise, but she didn't repel him.

"Jen, there is something I need to tell you." Wes said nervously.

"Ok, Wes, I'm listening." Jen said gently. Their distance was small, and she could almost hear his heart running as fast as her own. Wes took a breath and met her hazel eyes.

"Jen, I..."

"Guys, we are home!" Trip said entering on the room, followed by Katie and Lucas. Jen looked down and Wes smiled sadly.

"What were you doing?" Katie asked at Jen.

"We were checking the budget." Jen said trying to sound casual. "We have just finished."

"Are you feeling better, Jen?" Katie asked. Jen smiled at Wes and he couldn't stop but smile back.

"Yes, I'm better. Thank you for asking."

"That's good!" Katie said happily. "Could you help me to clean my part of the room? You are right, it can't stay the way it is." Jen nodded following Katie.

"Sure, Katie." Jen looked at Wes one last time and smiled. Wes' heart jumped again. Maybe words weren't necessary, because sometimes, the eyes said everything. And besides, his love for her was patient, and he would wait for her without complaining. After all, she had taught him something he would never forget: the lessons of a true love.

XXX

**A/N: **Hello again! So, what did you think? Is it good or bad? I know that it was not that good, but I really wanted to write this one, so please, don't kill me! And if you have found a lot of grammatical mistakes here, I'm really sorry! English is my second language, and I am still learning it. But I really would like to know if it was that bad. Thank you for reading, and review!


End file.
